degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Griffin Relationship
The relationship between Paige Michalchuk and Griffin Pierce-Taylor, known as Gaige (P'aige'/'G'''riffin), began in Season 7 of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation ''while they were living together at T.U. Relationship History Overview Their relationship started when they became roommates, and then had sex in 'Talking in Your Sleep. Paige found out that Griffin had HIV, and even though they used a condom, Paige was still scared of the possibilities. After talking about it, they decided to stay together, even at the risk that Paige could get HIV herself. However, they broke up off screen after '''Don't Stop Believin', as it was shown that Paige moved to L.A. The circumstances of their breakup are unknown. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Paige calls him cute and normal, and votes for him to be their new roommate. In Jessie's Girl, Paige comments that it's a good thing she double bagged her clothes, otherwise the people at the party that Griffin threw would have ruined them. In Talking in Your Sleep, Paige starts having feelings for Griffin, after he helps paint her new room, then completely finishes the room for her. The two have sex and start dating shortly after. The morning after that, Griffin left to go to work but he forgot his wallet which makes Paige go in his room to put it away. She finds an open drawer filled with pills and shows Marco. They then discover that he is using an HIV cocktail, meaning that he is HIV-positive. When Paige confronted him they had a falling out for the rest of the night, until Griffin reveals that he was born with HIV, and that all the drugs he has taken have helped. Paige assumed "too many girls too few condoms." Despite his initial secrecy, Paige wants him to stay, because Griffin wanted to leave after they talked it through. Whether Paige herself has HIV is unknown, since they used protection, and it will take some time to get results. In Don't Stop Believin', Paige, Griffin, Ellie, and Marco hang out. Griffin and Paige are still dating, and when Paige and Griffin decide to go to bed, Griffin tells Marco and Ellie that they should study upstairs, implying that he and Paige would be having sex downstairs in Paige's bedroom. This is Griffin's last appearance. Season 8 Paige and Griffin broke up sometime before Degrassi Goes Hollywood because Paige moved to L.A. Timeline * Start Up: Talking in Your Sleep (718) *Broke Up: Sometime before Paradise City (1) (819) **Reason: Paige moved to L.A. Trivia *There was a mutual attraction between them when they met. *They both lived with and were good friends with Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash. *They both are friendly with Jimmy Brooks and Ashley Kerwin. *They had sex for the first time in Talking in Your Sleep. *In Talking in Your Sleep, Paige learned that Griffin was HIV positive. *They are the first serodiscordant couple in Degrassi history. Gallery Season-7-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1383900-535-330.jpg Bed.PNG Sweater.PNG 343n.jpg 11n.jpg talking-in-your-sleep-3.jpg 3385504.jpg image6mm.jpg image8,.jpg image15n.jpg image17m.jpg image18m.jpg image20n.jpg 45ff.jpg 44fff.jpg kjh.jpg jkn.jpg 53-brucas59.jpg 48-brucas59.jpg 456r.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330 (1).jpg 04 (7).jpg oiuiouiuj.png 9uioio.png uiooi.png uiuiou.png 87uiouou.png 8uiouii.png iuyyuiy.png iuioiou.png 8789oi.png 7687yj.png 7676yhj.png 78yhuiih.png 7uiuiui.png ouiouiii.png 89uii.png uiouio.png 788yu.png 8uio.png jjkkkkkk.png 89uiokkkk.png jkhj.png uihuio.png uiyuij.png 87ioiii.png 8uiouiiiuoui.png uytyut.png uyuiu.png ouoiio.png 87tiuh.png oiuoiuio.png 8youiy.png 868uyi.png 78y76u.png 786uihh.png yiuyuiyu.png ertetee.png 89youi.png 87oiuio.png 8uioujio.png 675uiyyui.png download1.jpg Download3.jpg Tumblr inline muvzc1V3J21qc1tpr.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330.jpg Season-7-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1383905-535-330.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts